300 Words on Love, Sex, And Nakamaship
by Pixagi
Summary: Drabbles written for the onepieceyaoi100 LiveJournal community. Beware of Slash and Foul Language! [Mostly ZoroxSanji]
1. Carousel ZS

**DISCLAIMER: One Piece and all associated characters do not belong to me. I make no money from this story and do not claim any right to do so... Pleasedon'tsueme!**

**AN: This here drabble was written for the onepieceyaoi100 LJ comm for the prompt Carousel. I like it, so I thought I'd post it here. Enjoy. I think I'm gonna do this for all my OPY100 drabbles.  
**

* * *

Train. Eat. Fight. Fuck. 

It was a routine, of sorts, and it was never boring. Well, not for Zoro at least. The rest of the crew didn't seem too impressed with his and Sanji's constant fighting. Not anymore, at least.

Sanji was the only one of Zoro's nakama who was _willing_ to test Zoro's limits. He didn't have to worry about severely hurting the cook, everything he threw at the curly-browed idiot, he could take.

He didn't have to be gentle, didn't have to worry about leaving bruises or spraining something (other then Sanji's wrists, which were the most delicate part of the chef's anatomy). He could bite hard, move fast, and not worry he might be suffocating the slim blond.

He and the shit-cook had an established thing, and it worked, but sometimes…

Well, suffice it to say that Zoro was never one to just leave anything as-is when he thought it could be _better_.

Cook. Feed. Fight. Fuck.

It was a cycle Sanji was comfortable with, going round and round with the stupid moss ball head. It made for a perfect midday workout, and the greatest form of stress relief after dealing with a day of trying to stop their captain from eating all their stores, fighting marines and other pirates, trying to kept he Going Merry from being destroyed by storms, and just about anything else the Grand Line threw at them.

It worked. Why rock it? The great thing about a carousel was that it was predictable, going round and round.

Actually, anything to do with Roranoa Zoro was more like a roller coaster; frightening at times, but still predicable. Still, relatively safe.

It would figure that Zoro was more of a bungee jumping kind of guy.

**-End-**


	2. Pervert SL

**Same prompt as before, (Carousel). Was dared by helendragon to write a serious luffyxsanji drabble, so BLAME HER!**

* * *

He always found that his eyes lingered for too long, hand resting on the boy's head a moment more then it should. 

His captain never seemed to notice, and for awhile, Sanji was willing to believe the boy was just _that_ oblivious, but…

But sometimes he had to wonder, when he caught the rubber boy watching him, expression serious in a way that made a chill run down the cook's spine. It only took a moment for Luffy to give him a face-splitting grin and ask for meat.

Sanji told himself it was nothing, the kid was just weird. He was an idiot, and everything went right over his head except when they didn't and he noticed so much more then everyone else and it was scary just _how much_ the kid saw and—

Sanji stopped himself, reasoning that going mad wouldn't help anything. His mind was chasing itself, going nowhere, filled with thoughts of the dark haired boy with eyes too large, heart too big. His mind wheeled closer to the subject of his distress, then wheeled away just to come back to it again. He didn't know how much he could take.

He didn't trust himself alone with the boy before long, didn't trust his ability to not take advantage of that sweet trusting nature, didn't trust his own willpower when faced with large, innocent eyes.

And before long, Sanji noticed that Zoro didn't seem to, either. When Luffy hung back in the galley after dinner (which was becoming more and more frequent of an occasion), Sanji noticed Zoro followed suit, sitting with a mug of rum and watched the blond with a cold, scrutinizing gaze whenever his attention wasn't caught by Luffy.

So here sat the perfect trio; The Boy, his Guardian, and The Resident Pervert.

Perfect.


	3. Singing SL

**Prompt: Umbrella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or the song "Umbrella." This piece is fanwork and slight parody, nothing more. I make no money from this work.**

**AN: I hate this song, I really, really do. Perhaps it's a nice song, but I've heard it too many times to be able to obtain anything other then contempt for it.**

**--**

He was singing it _again_.

Luffy had been singing that damned song over, and over, and over again on the Going Merry for a good week, and Sanji wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Every few minutes it was "Under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh, eh, eh."

Sanji had tried everything from concentrating on new complicated recipes to drinking himself into oblivion. Yet, everywhere he went _that song_ followed.

They had stopped at an island a week before where _everyone_ was listening to the dreaded song. Nami at first had enjoyed it, but it wasn't long before she was sick of it as was Chopper. Usopp and Zoro had a particular distaste for the song, and Robin appeared to be ignoring it's existence altogether.

_Luffy_, however, was enamored with the song in a way that only Sanji's idiot captain could be.

"Luffy, please," Sanji finally said when Luffy's off-key bellowing singing had managed to cut through his concentration.

"You don't like my singing, Sanji?" Luffy asked, big innocent eyes trained on his cook.

"I… it's… uh…" Damn it. "Er… I just… uhm…"

Luffy: 5,000. Sanji: Zip.

It was to Sanji's great relief that Robin had been on deck at that point. If anyone could diffuse a situation, it was her.

"Ah, Luffy, I don't believe Cook-san _dislikes_ your singing, but perhaps you should try singing a _different_ song. I'm sure the rest of the crew would agree."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of something. Or, perhaps, if you're attached to that song, you should hum it instead."

Sanji made sure that for dinner tonight, Robin would get all her favorites.

"But I like that song!"

"Luffy, you only know one line of it."

"…So?" Luffy stared at Sanji again.

Luffy: 5,001, Sanji: nada

**End**


	4. NOT cold ZS

Topic: Umbrella

* * *

He wasn't _cold_, exactly. Just wet, and the rain was making it cooler then Zoro was used to, that's all. And, he wasn't _shivering_, really.

Unless you just so happened to be within a 5 mile radius and therefore could _hear_ the sound of the swordsman's teeth clanking together.

But Zoro refused to show weakness, and did his damned best to look as if the declining temperature was nothing to him. He did this damned well… sorta.

Not only was he NOT!cold, but he was NOT!lost as well, he just _happened_ to have been running around the small port town for… his health.

Everyone _knows_ that a good two hour walk around a town in the rain was _totally_ good for you. Yup.

It had nothing to do with the fact that he hadn't seen the Going Merry or the rest of the crew for hours.

_Probably went to hide from the rain._ Zoro snorted to himself.

So, onward Zoro walked, in search of the Going Merry and the crew to continue his training.

It was another half hour when he caught sight of a plume of smoke rising out from under an umbrella.

"Oi! Shithead! I've been looking forever for you!"

"That's your own fault, shit cook! I didn't need you to find me!" Zoro barked out, even as he ducked under the umbrella.

"Che! Well see if I come out to save your ass again!" Sanji retorted, holding the umbrella a little away from himself to make sure Zoro was covered.

"_Save_? Saved from what?"

"The cold, dumbass!"

"I don't need saving from the cold! I'm not like your prissy self, needing an umbrella!" Zoro mocked, even as he moved closer to Sanji, slipping his hand into one of his pockets.

"Then what's in my pocket?"

"Nothing…"

"Right. Idiot.


	5. Hurricane Zoro ZS

**Topic: Umbrella**

* * *

Zoro's love is a hurricane, Sanji decides. 

Yes, the summer thunderstorm that moves quickly, violently, threatening to become something bigger, stronger, and fiercer. It's the type of rain that is impossible to escape. It creeps up pant legs, shoots up under raincoats; it comes at you sideways, so you can't avoid it. Just as you turn a corner to hide behind a building, the rain changed directions, always pelting against you.

It was the nature of the cook to resist the rain, to do all in his power to keep it from soaking his hair and drenching his suits.

He therefore, quite naturally tries to resist Hurricane Zoro.

He now knows what it is like trying to hold an umbrella over your head against such a tempest, constantly changing angles to try and keep the rain off, and just what it was to realize that it was futile because the storm was too strong and would crumble anything and everything that stood in it's way, umbrella, man or building.

So, Sanji eventually released the umbrella, letting the storm take it with all his reservations and finally, _finally_, allowed him self to enjoy the rain, letting it soak every inch of his body, feeling as it soaked his clothes, seeping into his skin, wrapping around his heart the same way that two, muscled, tanned arms currently wrapped around him.

Their legs entwined and fingers clasped together tightly, fingers laced together, Zoro slept, and Sanji wondered. Zoro's warm, steady breath brushed against the skin of Sanji's neck and he had to think, _I was afraid of _this

Having finally danced naked in the rain, Sanji learned that when you _let_ the storm rage around you, when you allow yourself to stop _worrying_ over the outcomes, the middle of a tempest was really _the_ place to be.


	6. Shadow ZS

**Topic: Haunted**

* * *

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

Everywhere he went,_they_ followed.

_They_ being the sounds of large, heavy thick boots hitting the wood that made up the Going Merry's floors.

Everyone of his softer steps were echoed by the heavy fall of his shadow's boots.

Okay, here, he was exaggerating a bit. His shadow had less time between footfalls, it's legs not as long as his own.

In fact, his shadow was shorter then him in general. Shorter, but broader with wider shoulders and thicker limbs, and instead of his own fine, well groomed longish hair, the shadow had short, spiky hair that stuck out in all directions.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk._

It was starting to drive him slightly mad, the footfalls that had become a constant in his day to day life.

It had started four days ago, when a nasty storm pulled in and _him_ nearly to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker.

If it were any other type of shoes, like the gentle sound of smaller, lighter boots, or the defined stomp of clunky sandals, he wouldn't mind so much.

Hell, even the click of hooves would be more welcome then _this_.

And, really, if he was honest with himself, it wasn't the sound that really annoyed him, it was _what_ was making the sound that got to him.

And if he was _really_ honest, he'd admit it was the _why_, and the fact that he didn't know what the bloody hell the _why_ was that really grated on him.

So, it was one day that he snapped and turned on his stalker with a "Just _what_ the hell are you doing!?"

"Um… following you?"

"Yes, marimo, I understand that, _obviously_, what I want to know is _why?"_

"You might fall again…"

"…Idiot."

Really, he figured, it wasn't _that_ annoying.


	7. Logophobia ZS

**Topic: Haunting**

The words haunted him, invading his dreams and hijacking his waking thoughts, it was insane.

He had said the same, exact, words to countless women, and then some! He had always, always longed to have them returned by those same lovely, enchanting ladies.

And yet… when he finally has someone say them, unprovoked no less, he freezes up and flees.

And, of course, Sanji tries to rationalize things in a way that _doesn't_ make him look like a horrible, cruel bastard, tries to make out_something_ in his head that made sense and would hold up to the hurt and angry man who had but him in this situation in the first place.

_Really,_ Sanji thought, _It's really not my fault! He broke the rules!_

Yes, that was it!

Zoro knew the rules! He understood the boundaries of their late night jaunts, should have expected Sanji's reaction!

But none of that changed the fact that, well, Sanji was a coward in the face of those words, a coward in the face of something so sincere and raw as the emotion Zoro had bared to him.

Sanji saw all that, all the force behind those words, all of the _truth_ in the swordsman's eyes, and he ran as far and as fast as he possibly could from it.

And now, those words, his eyes, and the glint of something Sanji didn't want to believe he saw wouldn't leave him alone.

It was a week of silence, routine and awkwardness between the two. For the most part, Zoro appeared as he normally did, gruff and rude.

However, if they're eyes met, even for a second, Sanji could see it all, accusing him, bombarding him with a million questions none he could answer.

_Why did you run?_

_Why does it scare you?_

_Why?  
_

* * *

_ Logophobia: Fear of Words.  
_


	8. Fog ZS

Prompt: Haunting

* * *

The ghost of the girl who had once wielded Wadou Ichimonji hung around Zoro in a thick fog.

Sanji could see it when the man trained or fought; see the fog take hold of the swordsman, pushing him farther and farther to some point unknown that went beyond defeating all that stood in his way, that far surpassed perhaps even Zoro's goals.

It was thicker then the smoke that spiraled from Sanji's cigarettes and in many ways far more menacing then the dark, heavy storm clouds that always threatened to destry the Merry.

The fog is insidious and untouchable, entwined in every aspect of Zoro's life, twisting it's way around his heart, becoming increasingly dense when the green haired man placed the pure white hilt between his teeth.

However, the fog did every so often thin. When Zoro interacted with his crew mates, it appeared to slip away from him and be held away from him a slight distance.

Sanji noticed that this distance was different with each of their nakama. With Usopp, Robin and Chopper, it was still close, still touching him, but no longer obscuring his eyes.

With Nami, it was inches away, allowing her to see his expressions.

With Luffy, it seemed held back several feet allowing his smile.

When Sanji and Zoro interacted, whether it be one of their frequent fights, their occasional friendly exchanges, or their increasingly often sexual encounters, the fog was almost nonexistent.

So, when Sanji kissed Zoro, soft and slow and deep, opposed to their usual needy, forceful kisses, he was a rather bit surprised to find the swordsman at first returning the kiss, then pushing him away, the fog back and dense as ever, obscuring Zoro's eyes.

Indeed, the fog was ever present, ready to remind the swordsman of his obligations.


	9. Shot ZS

Topic: Sniper

_This drabble preludes _**Fog**_, so yeah..._

* * *

He stood in a room, a lamp overhead the only source of light in the room. He had a bad feeling followed by the loud bang of a pistol firing in the darkness and a sharp, intense pain in his chest. 

His hand sprang up instantly, reflexively, to clutch the now gaping wound in his chest as he fell to his knees.

A figure, long and slender and clad in a black suit stepped into the light, blonde hair obscuring one eye, dark shadows hiding the other and _the_ pistol in his hand, a thin plum of smoke rising from the mouth of the barrel just a shade or so darker then the smoke rising from the cigarette hanging from it's lips.

"W---what…?"

The all too familiar figure tilted his head and opened his mouth. The voice that pasted between his lips, however, was not the man's, but of another person, long dead.

It was _her_ voice.

"_Weak._" Is what he/she said, and all he/she said before darkness swallowed the last of his vision…

…And revealed an expanse of fair, milky skin and silky soft blonde strands that slightly obscured closed eyes.

_A dream… It was a dream._ Were the only thoughts that Zoro could grasp at the moment.

_It was all a dream… but…_ there was still a pain in his chest, left of center, where only moments before a twisted version of the man that lay next to him had put a bullet.

_It was a sign,_ It had to be. What else could that dream mean, but to warn him that he was becoming too attached, that the _arrangement_ he had with the cook was making him _weak._

He needed to break away.

He needed to end this, _now._

_But…_


End file.
